


this corner was really dark

by wearethewitches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOSFicNet, Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: aosficnet 2.0's true drabble challenge





	1. sticks and stones - lance hunter x bobbie morse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance hunter x bobbie morse: “Give me a chance.” / “I never meant to hurt you.”

“C’mon Bobs – give me a chance, here,” Lance prods his wife arm. Silence follows his pleading and Lance sighs, leaning on his hand as he watches Bobbie stare at the hospital ceiling. “Listen,” he starts again, “I know you’re mad-”

“This is not mad.”

Lance pauses. “Sort of looks like it, sweetheart.”

“Well, it’s not.” Bobbie glances at him, reaching out to run her hand through his short hair. “I’m upset. There’s a difference, Hunter.”

“I had to get Dais out, you know that-”

“But at what cost? You didn’t tell anyone what you were doing and _certainly_ not me,” Bobbie pauses. “My leg is done. Again. There’s no fixing it. I’m going to be in a leg-brace for the rest of my life, or crutches or even a wheelchair, if they can’t-”

He sees her tears and when her voice cracks, Lance is with her immediately, hand encasing hers, his lips pressed to her knuckles.

“I never meant to hurt you,” Lance swears, “but we both know if I’d let Daisy die, you’d never have forgiven me.”

Bobbie chokes on her own tears, sobbing. Lance holds her, thinking, _my Bobs, my darling sweetheart. I love you and I’m sorry._


	2. smoke and rain - daisy johnson x bobbie morse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy johnson x bobbie morse: "I lost the baby."

Smoke clings to her skin, no matter how hard she scrubs. Her heart is calm, beating methodically – a product of her training, making sure the vibrations don’t amplify without her consent.

Bobbie joins her in the shower, hands rubbing at her shoulders and gently taking her wrists, enfolding her from a hug from behind. The water falls down over them like rain.

“I lost the baby.”

“You saved her brothers,” Bobbie says, soothing, “and they think you’re a rock-star, like me.”

“Their mother doesn’t.”

“That’s her problem,” Bobbie presses a kiss to her shoulder, to her neck, to her jaw.


	3. familia - elena rodriguez & hope mackenzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established elenamack + hope: "Not you again..."

A giggle. Elena looks behind the sofa, sighing as she smiles.

“Not you again…does your papi know you’re here, chica?”

Hope clambers up, the toddler reaching out for her. Elena twirls her around, grinning as a loud peal of laughter escapes her.

“I’ll take that as a _no_ ,” Elena kisses her step-daughter’s forehead and rests her on her hip, walking across to the open balcony and peeking her head around the corner. Hope’s mother and Mack sit together in the shared area, the doors to the neighbouring flat open wide.

“Look who snuck past.”

Hope sees her parents and laughs.


	4. the trifecta - philindaisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philindaisy: "We'd make such a cute couple."

“We’d make _such_ a cute couple, c’mon Coulson, you have to admit,” Daisy grins, watching Phil clap his hands over his ears.

“ _La la la_ – no, no we wouldn’t,” he refutes. “You’re my daughter, May is your mother and I’m the dad.”

“Try telling that gold-digger over there. I’m sure she’d believe you. Really, I’m sure.”

Phil whimpers.

“Stop torturing him,” May chuckles. “I’ll go undercover with you next time and we can make a show of it.”

Daisy guwaffs. “May _willingly_ going undercover? Am I hallucinating?”

Smirking, May says, “No, Mrs Coulson.”

“Oh _ew,_ do _not_ call me that.”


	5. in a family way - daisy johnson x kasius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy johnson x kasius: “Let’s have a baby.” / “I’m pregnant.”

“We should have a child.”

Daisy raises her eyebrows at him. Kasius pouts.

“Well, _daddy_ , I’m pregnant,” she drawls, “if you hadn’t already noticed.”

She says it like a joke – she’s halfway through her pregnancy, by now – but his expression of awe is far from faked. Daisy sits up slowly, leaning on her hands.

“Please tell me you noticed,” the Inhuman mutters, deathly serious. Kasius stares at her. “ _Jesus Christ,_ ” Daisy hisses. “You thought that me saying ‘let’s have a baby’ and _not taking my birth control_ after sex meant nothing? We actually _talked_ about this!”

“You’re pregnant,” Kasius says, voice dreamy-like. He stares at the bulge that is her pregnant belly. “I had no idea that Terrans developed so slowly.”

Out of interest, she asks, “How long do Kree take?”

“Two months.”

For a moment, Daisy curses the human gestation-period, then she wraps her arms around Kasius’ shoulders and says, “This is month five of nine. Over halfway there. After that, you’re going to be a dad, Kas.”

His eyes light in glee and they kiss, his enthusiasm infectious as they grin. “We’re going to be parents!” He whispers, teary-eyed.

Daisy nods, happily confirming. “We’re going to be parents.”


	6. uuuuuuuh, Davis ain’t dead, y’all - piper & davis brotp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piper & davis brotp: “Isn’t this amazing?”

“Isn’t this… _amazing?_ ”

Davis crosses his arms, unimpressed. “You’re godfather to my daughter, Piper. It’s definitely amazing.”

Piper, currently staring at the picture of the newborn baby in horror, struggles to make her face look anything less than picturesque. Unluckily for her, Davis is watching her every move.

“I- I mean, it’s an honour, but- but wouldn’t Daisy be a better fit? Jemma?”

“No,” Davis says. “It’s got to be you.”

Piper’s expression of panic is utterly hilarious, but he won’t tell her that. Amused, he advises her.

“Don’t forget – her name is Brie and she’s vegan.”

Aghast, Piper exclaims, “ _Vegan?_ ”


	7. besties 4 lyfe - fitz & mack (fitz x robbie reyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fitz & mack (fitz x robbie reyes): "I fucked up."

Drunken slurring from Fitz is not what Mack expects, when he answers his phone.

“ _I fucked up. I done fucked up._ ”

“Woah, Turbo, what’s on?” Mack frowns.

“ _I- fucked._ ”

“Bit more detail needed in that department, Fitz.”

Then Fitz shouts. “ _I FUCKED ROBBIE REYES. I GONGED THE GHOST RIDER!_ ”

Mack chokes on his own spit. “You _what?_ ”

“ _I fucked up and fucked Robbie, fucking Christ on a bike, Alphonso Mackenzie – do I need to spell it out in detail? There was a bed and lube and a condom-_ ”

Mack cringes. “Alright! Enough, enough. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“ _Too right. Bah._ ”


	8. itsy-bitsy - philinskye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philinskye: "Leave me alone."

“You are being ridiculous.

“ _Leave me alone._ ”

“It’s just a spider, for gods sake-”

“‘Just a spider,’ he says,” May scoffs, glaring at Phil where he stands in the doorway of her bunk. “It was in my cockpit. In _my_ plane! It’s not just a spider – it’s a hazard!”

“Uh-” Skye ducks her head in, staring at May momentarily before clearing her throat. “The spider is dealt with. It’s- uh, it’s in the lab, now. I think Fitzsimmons are using it in their mad science experiments.”

“ _Good_ ,” May says, ruthless. “I _hate_ spiders.”

“We hear you, May – we hear you.”


End file.
